Immortal face
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Immortalface le nouveau réseau social où nos amis peuvent échanger et discuter.
1. Chapter 1

Grâce à l'idée de ManonOw et à la demande de Déborah Lestrange

Dédicacé à Déborah, Severine, Laure, Célia et Audrey.

Enjoy !

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Anne, Lucas, Dagor, Chris et Jessie sont maintenant sur immortalface.

Paris, Redlight, Déborah Mimi Lestrange, Célia Bow et M-A aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Anne : un troll m'a demandée en ami sur immortalface, c'est quoi ces monstres sérieux !

Dagor, Chris et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

Paris : bah des monstres comme nous !

Dagor et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

Anne: non mais quand même, faut pas abuser, il y a une différence !

Jessie, Chris et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

Lucas : Anne, nous sommes tous égaux. Tu ne peux pas te considérer meilleure qu'une autre race. *contre le racisme*

Jessie aime ça.

Anne: moi au moins je ne suis pas née Troll.

Chris et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

Emily: non, tu es née HUMAINE.

Emily aime ça.

Dagor : tu as Emily en ami?

Lucas : shut up bich !

Anne, Chris et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

Anne : c'est elle le troll dont je parlais.

Lucas, Déborah Mimi Lestrange, Célia Bow, Severine Dauchy, Laure Tvd, Audrey Durosset et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Chris aime _My boy friend is english_

Anne : sans blague?

Dagor et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

Dagor : ptdrrr, c'est la page de Kristen Stewart !

Lucas et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

Chris : ben quoi je soutiens, et puis Anne est anglaise aux dernières nouvelles.

Dagor, Paris et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

Anne : no comment.

Chris : et tu commentes pour dire ''no comment'' toi?

Anne et Dagor aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Anne aime _My boyfriend love Twilight_

Chris : hey !

Anne aime ça.

Anne : quoi, moi je n'ai pas mis girlfriend au moins...

Dagor, Jessie et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

Chris : -' pfff et en plus c'est toi qui a créé la page...

Dagor, Anne et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

Anne a modifié le nom de la page _My boyfriend love Twilight_ en _I love my boyfriend_ _who love Twilight_

Chris : je t'aime aussi chérie.

Anne, Lucas, Jessie et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Lucas : mon auteur commence à me trouver des surnoms aussi ridicules que Lukichou... c'est le signe qu'il faut que je me trouve une copine...

Dagor, Anne et 6 autres personnent aiment ça.

Dagor : yep.

M-A, Chris et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

Jessie : c'est mignon Lukichou...

Anne et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

Anne : *ressuscitée et encore morte... de rire*

Chris, Dagor et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

Lucas : Anne !

Anne aime ça.

Anne : Lucas!

Lucas aime ça.

Lucas: Anne...

Anne : Lukichou !

Chris, Paris et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

Lucas : ...

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Dagor aime _Je suis cannibale, au fait, tu viens manger chez moi ce soir?_

Anne : ah je kiffe !

Dagor, M-A, Paris et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

Chris: direct... si j'avais vu ça sur la pub de votre auberge, j'aurai envoyé Emily mais toute seule... ^^'

Dagor et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

Anne : snifff...

Dagor et Lucas aiment ça.

Chris : oui tu as raison Anne, j'aurais manqué de rencontrer Dagor...

Dagor et Lucas aiment ça.

Chris : et... Lucas aussi !

Lucas et Dagor aiment ça.

Anne : *boude*

Jessie aime ça.

Chris : et si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée Anne je n'aurais aucune raison d'exister...

Anne et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Dagor est en couple avec Lucas

Paris : ?

Dagor aime ça.

Chris : hein ?

Dagor aime ça.

Lucas : c'est quoi cette blague ?

Dagor et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

Anne : j'en étais sûre !

Chris, Paris et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

Dagor : ben quoi chéri, sois pas si timoré...

Anne et Dagor aiment ça.

Lucas : espèce de crétin! et... d'où tu connais ce mot toi?

Dagor et Chris aiment ça.

Dagor : je m'améliore avec toi Lukichou.

Anne aime ça.

Lucas : des fois je sais pas si c'est toi que je déteste ou notre auteur...

Anne et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

Jessie : ah non ! c'est le mien !

Anne, Dagor et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

Dagor : aaah j'aime quand Jessie dit ça ! Merci Lucas ;)

Jessie, Anne et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

Lucas : pfff et en plus il se sert de moi pour la rendre jalouse...

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Jessie aime _Jacob Black._

Anne : alors là tu m'as tuée !

Paris aime ça.

Dagor : pfff je suis milles fois mieux que ce chien.

Anne aime ça.

Paris : combien de fois tu es morte Anne mdr

Anne, Dagor et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

Anne : personnellement je suis team Edward, Jacob est un chien fou et immature, Edward lui est classe, raisonnable et poli. Et pour répondre à ta question Paris, je meurs de rire très souvent en ce moment.

Paris, Chris et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

Lucas : je préfère Bella, elle est courageuse et malgré ce qu'on en dit ce n'est pas une minette qui suit ses hommes, elle a choisit sa vie.

Anne aime ça.

Dagor : Jessie est partie? Sérieux je ne comprends pas qu'elle kiffe ce type.

Lucas : et je suis d'accord avec Anne, Jacob est un chien fou, un peu comme Dagor quoi, coïncidence que Jessie le préfère ?

Anne et Chris aiment ça.

Dagor : hey je suis pas un chien fou !

Jessie : je m'absente cinq minutes et voilà. Quel débat ! Roh mais on a le droit d'apprécier ce qu'on veut. Et Lucas tu as tout juste, c'est vrai qu'il me fait beaucoup penser à mon Dagor...

Lucas et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

Dagor : pfff il n'a pas mon humour en tout cas.

Jessie et Anne aiment ça.

Jessie : c'est vrai honey.

Dagor aime ça.

Anne : *fière* normal, c'est moi qui lui ait tout apprit.

Chris et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

Paris : vous savez ce que j'ai retenu de ce statut? Vous avez tous lu Twilight haha. Vous vous êtes tous passé les livres ou quoi?

Dagor, M-A et 6 autres amis aiment ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par une review (même courte) pour savoir si vous voulez que je continue ou pas...

Dédicacé à **Déborah**, **Célia**, **Severine**, **Audrey, ManonOw** et aussi à **pyreneprincesse** ^^

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Dagor** est maintenant en couple avec **Jessie**.

**Jessie, Chris** et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

**Lucas **: quel coureur...

**Chris **aime ça.

**Chris **: et c'est maintenant que tu mets ça mdr.

**Anne **et **Lucas **aiment ça.

**Dagor** : jaloux Lukichou?

**Lucas** : pfff Dagor...

**Dagor **aime ça.

**Dagor** : pfff Lucas...

**Lucas **aime ça.

**Lucas** : te vante pas trop l'ami.

**Jessie **et **Anne** aiment ça.

**Jessie** : rah tous les deux vous êtes incorrigibles, si vous continuez comme ça on va soupçonner quelque chose...

**Anne** et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne :** oui, ça commence à devenir excitant !

**Paris** aime ça.

**Chris **: hum...

**Anne** aime ça.

**Anne** : si on peut plus plaisanter...

**Chris** aime ça.

**Dagor** : mdr

**Anne** aime ça.

**Anne** : ou pas...

**Paris** et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Lucas** : Comment fait-on pour tuer une blonde ? On jette son rouge à lèvre sur l'autoroute ! Tiens c'est dommage j'ai jamais fait de voyage avec Emily...

**Anne, Chris, Dagor** et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne **: mdrrr, oui c'est trop dommage ça.

**Lucas, Chris** et 7 autres amis aiment ça.

**Chris** : j'avoue.

**Lucas, Dagor** et **Jessie **aiment ça.

**Emily** : traître !

**Emily **aime ça.

**Lucas **: je rêve ? C'est elle qui dit ça ?

**Emily**: oui c'est moi.

**Emily **aime ça.

**Lucas **: va te faire une teinture blondy.

**Anne, Jessie** et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Emily** : wow je viens de voir un mec trop canon dans la rue !

**Anne :** on s'en fou blondy.

**Paris, Jessie** et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

**Chris** : à peine oui ^^'

**Anne **aime ça.

**Emily** est en maintenant en couple avec **Mathieu**.

**Emily** aime ça.

**Lucas** : je suis juste mort de rire là.

**Jessie, Anne** et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor** : pffff oui t'as raison.

**Lucas **et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Emily** : jaloux !

**Emily** aime ça.

**Dagor **: pas jaloux, seulement compatissant pour ta pauvre victime.

Anne, Lucas et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Emily **: ... roh non le mec à côté est encore mieux !

**Emily** passe de _''en couple''_ à _''célibataire''_.

**Emily **est maintenant en couple avec **Dean**.

**Emily** aime ça.

**Anne** : surprise qu'elle soit une garce ? Bah non...

**Dagor, Lucas** et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor** : j'espère que Dean est un sale type parce que c'est pas un cadeau celle là. ^^

**Anne, Jessie** et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

**Jessie **: attends regarde derrière toi Emily y en a un autre ! Roh faut que tu te le fasse aussi celui là sinon ta self estime va vite redescendre !

**Anne, Chris, Dagor** et 7 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne** : wow Jessie respect là !

**Jessie, Chris** et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

Il y aura un autre chapitre si vous le voulez.

Et les persos viennent de la saga Les Immortels voilà ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par une review (même courte) pour savoir si vous voulez que je continue ou pas...

Dédicacé à **Déborah**, **Célia**, **Severine**, **Audrey, ManonOw** et aussi à **pyreneprincesse** ^^

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Emily** aime _**Team Jacob 3**_

**Anne **: oui, je m'en doutais elle a un problème avec le sang celle là.

**Paris** aime ça.

**Dagor** : pfff qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes avec ce chien ?

**Paris **et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Paris** : rectification Dagor; qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Twilight?

**Jessie** : mais tu l'as pas lu tu peux pas comprendre.

**Anne** et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Paris**: ben non, qui me prête la saga?

**Jessie** et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne** : moi je te les passe.

**Paris **aime ça.

**Jessie:** je te les prête quand tu veux.

**Paris** aime ça.

**Chris**: je les ai tous si tu veux :)

**Paris** aime ça.

**Paris** : je croule sous les propositions, mdrrr vous me faites marrer au moins !

Vous avez eu un prix de gros ou quoi?

**Chris, Déborah Mimi Lestrange, Célia Bow** et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Paris **aime _**Twilight saga**_

**Anne **: aaah j'en étais sûre ! :D

**Chris** et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Lucas** : héhé on a tous nos plaisirs coupables ^^

**Anne** et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Paris** : oui j'avoue...

**Anne, Jessie** et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor **: oh non, une autre de convertie...

**Anne, Déborah Mimi Lestrange, Célia Bow** et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne** aime _**Twilight is our religion**_

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Lucas **à **Dagor** : t'es un idiot...

**Chris** et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor** : hey !

**Lucas :** mais t'es mon meilleur ami

**Jessie, Déborah Mimi Lestrange, Dagor , Célia Bow, Severine Dauchy** et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

**Jessie** : 3

**Dagor** aime ça.

**Anne** : roh c'est mignon :)

**Jessie, Lucas** et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor** : t'es un sorcier intello...

**Lucas** aime ça.

**Lucas **: merci :)

**Dagor** : c'est pas un compliment mdr

**Anne et M-A** aiment ça.

**Lucas** : pour moi si.

**Dagor** : bref voilà t'es un intello barbant et sérieux comme un pape mais t'es mon meilleur ami.

**Lucas **et 7 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne** : aah les hommes... ^^

**Chris, Lucas** et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, alors j'attends vos reviews, vous avez aimé ? je continue ? ou pas...


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par une review (même courte) pour savoir si vous voulez que je continue ou pas...

Dédicacé à **Déborah**, **Célia**, **Severine**, **Audrey, ManonOw** et aussi à **pyreneprincesse** (bah pourquoi tu commentes pas ? sniff)

* * *

><p><strong>M-A : <strong>va virer le nain de son palais...

**Anne, Elodie, Chris, Dagor, Jessie **et 60 136 180 autres aiment ça.

**Anne : **oui vas-y débarrasse nous-en, mais...

**Jessie, Chris **et 7 autres amis aiment ça.

**M-A : **mais quoi ?

**Anne : **haha tu verras...

**Dagor, Chris **et 7 autres amis aiment ça.

**Lucas : **60 136 180 amis aiment ça ?

**Dagor : **bah elle a beaucoup d'amis elle est en lice pour les présidentielles sans compter tous ses admirateurs...

**M-A **aime ça.

**Lucas : **c'est pas ça qui me choque le plus.

**Dagor : **c'est quoi ?

**Lucas : **que 60 136 180 aiment ce statut qui parle de virer le président en comptant qu'il y a à peu près 63 136 180 français... vive la France !

**Chris **et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne : **sérieux Lucas tu ne vas pas défendre ce nain ridicule !

**Dagor, Jessie **et 8 autres amis aiment ça.

**Lucas : **non je ne le défends pas, je l'occierais avec grand plaisir mais c'est une question de principes quoi.

**Dagor, Jessie **et 8 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne : **ah si seulement... mais je dis : paroles, paroles, paroles !

**Dagor, Chris **et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor : **« je l'occierais avec grand plaisir » aaah Lucas enfin tu te réveille ! Mais ne te met pas de barrière vas y fait toi plaisir mon frère !

**Jessie, Anne, Chris **et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

**Lucas : **bon ok, on se fait une chasse au président ?

**Jessie, Dagor **et 9 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor **: ?...

**Anne, Chris **et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Lucas : **aha notre Dagor est choqué. Il ne pensait pas que je céderais !

**Chris, Anne **et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne : **le meilleurgrand jeu qu'on puisse organiser ! je dis ouiiii !

**Paris **et 8 autres amis aiment ça.

**Jessie : **je suis partante !

**Paris, Anne** et 7 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor : génial **ma louve moi aussi ! Oui, j'avoue je pensais pas qu'il m'écouterait.

**Anne, Paris **et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

**M-A : **et **mes** présidentielles ?

**Chris : **wow j'ai manqué ça ? Lucas tu es sûr que ça va ?

**Anne et Lucas **aiment ça.

**Lucas : **ça va très bien Chris merci de t'en inquiéter. Et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? J'ai 2235 ans il est temps que je m'amuse un peu ! Et M-A laisse tomber il sera mort avant. Ne t'inquiète pas on te ramènera une oreille, sûrement ce qu'il a de plus grand, ou un petit souvenir...

**Anne, Elodie, Dagor, Déborah, Célia, Jessie, Severine et 9 autres amis aiment ça.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anne : eurk<strong>, il n'y avait pas de clarinium mais c'était écœurant ce breuvage...

**Déborah, Dagor et Paris **aiment ça.

**Touriste chambre 24 : **de quoi parlez-vous ?

**Anne : **du sang du président. J'ai déjà gouté le sang d'un roi , c'était pas miraculeux mais un bon cru tout de même mais là... mon nez s'en est retroussé et j'ai du l'offrir à Dagor.

**Dagor **aime ça.

**Dagor : **oui il était dégueu, c'est ça le gout de la corruption ?

**Anne **aime ça.

**Anne : **aha voilà tu as mit le doigt dessus Dagor, son sang avait du pourrir.

**Dagor aime ça.**

**Dagor : **en tout cas j'ai gardé une oreille à M-A.

**Anne et **2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne : **oh tu es tellement mignon p

**Dagor **aime ça.

**Touriste chambre 24 : **vous êtes cinglés ?

**Anne : **juste honnêtes, ça vous va pas ?

**Dagor et 2 **autres amis aiment ça.

**Touriste chambre 24 : **je vous préviens que nous allons partir tout de suite avec ma femme !

**Anne et Dagor** aiment ça.

**Dagor :** je vous préviens juste que Anne n'est pas désaltérée.

**Anne **aime ça.

**Anne : **et que Dagor ne serait pas contre un peu de viande plus tendre que de la viande de l'Elysée...

**Dagor **aime ça.

**Touriste chambre 24 : **nous partons immédiatement.

**Dagor et Anne **aiment ça.

**Anne : **tournez-vous.

**Dagor **aime ça.

**Touriste chambre 24 : **quoi ?

**Dagor : **vous savez pas lire ? Elle a dit tournez-vous...

**Anne **aime ça.

**Jessie : **alors là... Anne tu as la note maximum ! Organiser un grand jeu sur immortalface ça mérite 10/10 en scénario, intelligence etc...

**Dagor, Anne et 2 **autres amis aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Anne : <strong>miam miam miam, c'était bien meilleur !

**Dagor et 5 autres **amis aiment ça.

**Dagor : **bien d'accord, je vais faire un petit somme histoire de digérer peinard.

**Anne **aime ça.

**Anne : **bonne idée.

**Dagor **aime ça.

**Chris : **j'arrive après la guerre moi, pfff vous auriez pu penser à moi non ?

**Anne et Dagor **aiment ça.

**Anne : **écoutez le jaloux !

**Dagor **aime ça.

**Chris : **j'ai pas le droit ?

**Anne **aime ça.

**Anne : **peu importe j'adore ça quand tu es jaloux...

**Chris **aime ça.

**Dagor : **pffff ils ont plus posté depuis 10 minutes déjà c'est bon j'ai compris ! Malédiction, pourquoi Jessie est partie en chasse avec Lucas...

**Paris **aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre le plus scandaleux est finit lol, vous en voulez d'autres ou pas ?<strong>

**Je retourne à l'asile en attendant quelques reviews ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par une review (même courte) pour savoir si vous voulez que je continue ou pas...

Dédicacé à **Déborah**, **Célia**, **Severine**, **Audrey, ManonOw**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas : <strong>je suis le sorcier mal aimé, je suis pas brun (bon je peux me teindre les cheveux), je ne porte pas de lunettes (ça va je vais en acheter une paire) et j'ai pas de cicatrice (pfff bon je vais me débrouiller pour m'en faire une jolie) voilà quand j'aurais tout ça on me vouera peut-être un culte ?

**Anne, Paris, Chris **et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Harry Potter : **je ne veux PAS qu'on me voue un culte !

**Fred Weasley, Georges Weasley **et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Fred Weasley : **ne contient pas ta colère Harry tu as...

**Georges Weasley **aime ça.

**Georges Weasley : **raison !

**Fred Weasley **aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **lebalafré va s'énerver j'ai peur !

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça.

**Lucas : **ouais et en attendant tout le monde ne parle que de lui !

**Anne **aime ça.

**Anne : **jsuis morte de rire là sérieux, déjà à cause de ton ptit statut genre je me rebelle moi le grand sorcier sérieux ^_^ et Barry Potter qui débarque pour crier avec ses potes.

**Dagor **et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **hey je suis pas son pote !

**Anne : **Drago Machintruc ? C'est un nom ça ?

**Harry Potter, Georges Weasley **et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **la ferme moldu !

**Anne : **oh t'es un sorcier aussi ? Viens voir là ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas faite du sang de sorcier...

**Chris, Harry Potter **et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

**Chris : **oh mon dieu c'est une blague où ils existent vraiment ? Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter, dites-moi que c'est pas un fake !

**Dagor et 2 autres amis aiment ça.**

**Harry : **merci les jumeaux, vas te faire voir Malefoy, **Lucas** : on me suit partout où je vais, on fixe sans arrêt ma cicatrice, les gens veulent juste être avec moi parce que je suis célèbre, je suis le ''gagnant'' de loterie d'une prophétie qui prédit ma mort et le pire... je dois suivre des cours de potion ! Franchement t'aimerais être à ma place ? **Anne**... hum c'est Harry mais comme tu vas me débarrasser de Malefoy je t'en veux pas et **Chris** j'existe réellement oui, pourquoi ?

**Fred Weasley, Anne, Chris** et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

**Chris : **wow ! Je suis trop content ! J'ai lu tous les livres plusieurs fois, j'ai tous les dvd, une collection de trading card et j'ai toutes les baguettes du trio ! J'ai même lu Le quidditch à travers les âges !

**Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley **et 4 autres amis aiment ça.

**Anne : **oh my lord ! Je sors avec un vrai geek...

**Dagor, Lucas **et 8 autres amis aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris a fait le quizz<strong> '_**'Dans quelle maison de Poudlard irais-tu ?''**_** et le résultat est **_**Gryffondor.**_

Bravo tu rentres dans l'équipe d'Harry, Ron et Hermione... Le choixpeau te voit plein de courage et de force, plein d'entrain, vivant, charmant, amusant, pratique et toujours intéressé ;quelqu'un qui est constamment au centre de l'attention, mais suffisamment équilibré pour que ça ne lui monte pas à la tête. Il te voit également comme étant quelqu'un de gentil, courtois et compréhensif. Tu es quelqu'un qui est toujours prêt à aider tes amis et à leur remonter le moral.

**Lucas : **moi je suis un Serdaigle !

**Anne et Jessie **aiment ça.

**Anne : **et moi une Serpentard bien sûr ! ^^ hihi

**Drago Malefoy **et **Dagor **aiment ça.

**Dagor : **Serpentard aussi...

**Anne, Jessie **et 1 autre ami aiment ça.

**Jessie : **Gryffondor !

**Chris **aime ça.

**Lavande Brown : **pourquoi Pouffsouffle est oublié encore ?

**Dagor : **t'es qui ?

**Anne : **vous connaissez Emily ? C'est une pouffe-souffle...

**Chris, Dagor, Jessie **et 5 autres amis aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **pas mal, pas mal ! Tiens, tu es dans ma maison Anne...

**Anne : **oui, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières Dragon truc.

**Chris, Harry Potter **et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

**Harry Potter : **c'est la première fois que j'apprécie une Serpentard )

**Ronald Weasley **et 1 autre ami aiment ça.

**Severus Snape : **j'ai vu votre commentaire plus haut Monsieur Potter...

**Harry Potter : **Anne tu es ami avec nez crochu ? Je retire ce que j'ai dis, fichus Serpentard.

**Anne : **oh tais-toi Barry Crotteur tu veux ?

**Severus Snape et Dagor **aiment ça.

**Severus Snape : **surveillez votre langage Monsieur Potter, retenue tous les soirs de la semaine. Je crois que nous allons très bien nous entendre Miss Anne...

**Anne** aime ça.

**Harry Potter : **toute façon je suis déjà collé jusqu'à la fin de mes études pfff. Je rêve où il la drague là ? Il est capable de draguer ?

**Lucas, Georges Weasley **et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Dagor : **là je confirme c'est du rentre-dedans et je m'y connais !

**Ronald Weasley : **argh, je m'en vais sinon je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit !

**Harry Potter **aime ça.

**Anne : **Je le trouve très attirant et si je n'étais pas en couple... Tu ne connais rien aux hommes Harry p sans rancune je t'aime bien quand même.

**Severus Snape, Paris **et** Jessie **aiment ça.

**Harry Potter : **heureusement que je n'y connais rien ^^ moi aussi je t'aime bien tu es franche au moins tu ne cache pas ce que tu penses, c'est rare à Poudlard. *ne pense pas du tout à un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche*

**Anne, Paris **et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Chris : **Monsieur Snape, je suis le petit ami de la magnifique Miss Anne...

**Harry Potter, Anne **et 1 autre ami aiment ça.

**Severus Snape : **pfff je dois être maudit. Et après on se demande pourquoi je n'aime pas les Gryffondor...

**Anne, Dagor **et 6 autres amis aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie : <strong>viens de se rendre compte que si on change le R de place Dagor donne Drago...

**Lucas, Chris **et 3 autres amis aiment ça.

**Lucas : **tiens c'est marrant ça ! Je n'avais jamais fait attention !

**Jessie **aime ça.

**Chris : **moi non plus ! :-O

**Jessie **aime ça.

**Dagor : **chérie, me compare pas à ce gamin gominé !

**Drago Malefoy : **tu devrais être content qu'on te compare à moi catogan à la Weasley !

**Dagor : **c'est censé être une insulte ça ? Sont nuls ces sorciers jte jure...

**Jessie **aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley : **jte ferais dire que les Weasley vont choper les mangemorts dont ton père.

**Jessie **et 2 autres amis aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **tais-toi Weasmoche.

**Jessie : **c'était juste une remarque, je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait une ressemblance. Calme-toi Drago ou je vais te mettre une bonne fessée.

**Dagor, Lucas **et** Ronald Weasley **aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **oui madame... pardon.

**Dagor : **je rêve, c'est de toi qu'il a le plus peur !

**Jessie et Chris **aiment ça.

**Jessie : **je suis terrifiante hors des nuits de pleine lunes oui ^_^

**Lucas, Dagor **et 7 autres amis aiment ça.

* * *

><p>Héhé ça vous a plut ? Moi je me suis amusée en tout cas !<p>

S'il vous plait laissez-moi une petite review -)

_**(pas besoin d'être inscrit pour laisser une review en plus)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici la surprise de Saint Valentin un chapitre spécial pour tous les lecteurs des Immortels et les autres aussi**

**Dédicacé à Déborah, Célia, Severine, Laure et Audrey.**

**Je l'ai écrit à la demande de Déborah, en plus Severine a insisté alors... -)**

**Voilà c'est en l'honneur de la saint Valentin**

**J'espère que vous aimerez **

**Happy Valentine !**

Dagor et Jessie regardaient un film sur le canapé dans leur chambre.

- tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? demanda Dagor à Jessie.

- hum, mardi, non ? lui demanda-t-elle en fixant son attention sur Coup de foudre à Notting hill.

- mais encore ? insista Dagor en posant sa main sur son épaule rapprochant son visage du sien.

- le 14 février, répondit Jessie sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Dagor soupira, elle ne savait donc pas que c'était le saint valentin ?

- et qu'est ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il encore découragé.

- le jour où on sort les poubelles ?

Le démon poussa un énorme soupir faisant voleter les cheveux de la louve.

- mais non ! cria-t-il.

- dis-moi...

- c'est la saint valentin ! s'écria Dagor.

Jessie se tourna enfin vers son démon de la malice dans les yeux.

- heureusement que tu me le dit, je n'avais pas compris quand tu m'as louée Coup de foudre à Notting hill et que j'ai vu la déco de la chambre, dit-elle ironique en désignant la pièce.

Il y avait un chemin de pétales de roses qui conduisaient au lit et sur la table de nuit une bouteille de champagne et deux verres à pied...

Dagor regarda Jessie un peu perdu puis elle rit et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

**_yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_**

Chris était allongé sur le dos sur son lit, ses mains étaient attachées par des bas de soie noire.

Anne était en sous-vêtement rouge sang, elle portait des porte –jarretelles assortis pour retenir ses collants noirs.

Elle était debout, un verre de sang à la main, et regardait son homme complètement nu sur le lit, attaché...

Elle but une gorgée fermant les yeux, savourant la saveur du sang sur sa langue...

Elle posa le verre sur la table de chevet s'approchant, elle passa les jambes autour du corps musclé pour être à califourchon sur son vampire.

Puis elle lui sourit et se lécha les lèvres récupérant quelques gouttes de sang.

- Anne... gémit-il.

- Chris... murmura-t-elle avec sensualité.

La vampire posa une main sur le torse délicieusement musclé et de l'autre récupéra le verre, souriant elle fit couler quelques gouttes dans la bouche entrouverte de Chris et versa le reste sur son torse, le sang coula lentement sur ses pectoraux puis sur ses abdominaux musclés...

Alors Anne posa ses lèvres sur la poitrine virile recouverte de sang et sa langue commença à jouer sur la peau salée tout en aspirant le sang.

Chris poussa un grognement de plaisir avalant le sang avec satisfaction.

- hum... c'est la meilleure Saint valentin que j'ai pu passer... murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa vampire qui le caressait divinement de sa langue.

Subitement elle leva son visage vers lui et le regarda avec étonnement.

- ah bon, c'est la Saint valentin aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement surprise.

Chris la regarda tout autant surprit.

- mais alors tout ça ? dit-il en montrant ses sous-vêtements affriolant et leur petit jeu.

- tu n'aime pas ? dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux chocolats chaud.

Chris se laissa aller en arrière sur l'oreiller et rit de tout son cœur, si elle avait fait tout ça un jour qu'elle pensait ordinaire... il n'était pas prêt de s'ennuyer avec elle !

Lucas seul dans sa chambre prononça un sort de protection de bruits autour de sa chambre, partit comme c'était partit, il ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit sinon, il se promit que l'année prochaine il ne serait pas seul pour la Saint Valentin. Foie de sorcier !

** _yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_**

Voilà je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne Saint Valentin !

Une review me ferait plaisir $ yeux du chat Potté$


End file.
